


if you believe the continuity

by deeppainpizza



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppainpizza/pseuds/deeppainpizza
Summary: At first, Kirill feels a pleasant spin. Otherworldly and floating. Warm. It’s a struggle to come back to consciousness, but after a few moments of fight, he wants to see the time, so he stretches out and… bumps into a solid object that shouldn’t be there.He opens his eyes, sees the wall, and whips his head to look over his shoulder.Too fast.He groans outwardly just as Doug says, “Hey.”set after episode 4





	if you believe the continuity

At first, Kirill feels a pleasant spin. Otherworldly and floating. Warm. It’s a struggle to come back to consciousness, but after a few moments of fight, he wants to see the time, so he stretches out and… bumps into a solid object that shouldn’t be there. 

He opens his eyes, sees the wall, and whips his head to look over his shoulder. _Too fast_. He groans outwardly just as Doug says, “Hey.”

Kirill covers his face with his hands while he waits for the dizziness to subside. His next groan is muffled by his palms, but it gives him the chance to figure out what to ask first. Doug seems unhurried; Kirill can hear him turn another page of a book. 

Clothes are still on, so that probably crosses one thing off the list. He spreads two fingers to peek at his surroundings and, okay, so he’s home. He tilts his head back to check the sky through his window – dark, so maybe it’s the early morning? Definitely still drunk, so… after they left the bar… well, Doug dropped him off, right? So why is he still here? 

“I thought you were going home. Why are you in my bed?” Kirill intends to sound a bit disgruntled, but not _this_ disgruntled. He’s thirsty and a little nauseous, the room is still spinning, and this would be hard to make sense of sober, but here he is, trying to sort it out inebriated. His voice comes out rough and annoyed, even without malice. 

“I was,” Doug says plainly, turning another page, “then I discovered you sleep on your back.”

“Okay…?” 

Doug glances at him, like he shouldn’t have to explain this. “Which can be fatal, if you vomit in your sleep.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk,” he insists, shifting onto his side to face Doug, who’s got an issue of _Justice Heroes_ in his hands.

“Not anymore. Before? Absolutely. I tried to move you, but you kept rolling back over before I even reached the door. So I stayed.” 

Kirill blinks, unsure if he should thank him. As he’s sorting himself out and determining the best way _to_ show his appreciation for ensuring he didn’t die an embarrassing death, Doug continues. 

“Also, you don’t have any chairs...”

“I don’t usually have company,” Kirill rebuffs, grinning as much as he’s grimacing. The nerve on this guy! Volunteering to babysit him, then complaining about not having a chair. “But you’ve sure made yourself at home, huh?” 

“That’s what I’m saying. I didn’t lie here for fun, if that’s what you thought.” 

“I guess? You still starting reading my comics, which is pretty cozy to me. You like _Justice Heroes_?”

“Is that what this is?” Doug asks, turning it around in his hands, and Kirill groans. At the noise, Doug looks over at him skeptically. “What else was I supposed to do with myself?”

“You’re telling me you don’t know _Justice Heroes,_ _and_ you’re reading it out of order…? At least start from the first one!” 

“This,” Doug says, flapping it a little, “was within reach.” 

“Ugh, hold on.” Without nimbleness, Kirill sits up, scootches toward the end of the bed, and crawls over Doug’s long legs. Meanwhile, Doug pulls them up slightly, giving him the clearance to move, but doesn’t bother getting further out of the way, peering at him over the cover with a mix of suspicion and what Kirill can recognize now as amusement. A hint of it. 

First, Kirill goes to turn on the floor lamp so he can actually see where he’s stepping in his still-sort-of-drunk stupor and nearly trips over his own boots, which he hopes would have been on his feet when he came home. 

“Did you… take off my shoes?” 

“You did that, actually,” Doug provides. “Took you awhile too.” 

Kirill makes a frustrated little noise and heads to his bookcase, then pulls off the first five issues of _Justice Heroes_. Arms full, he meanders back (careful not to trip over his shoes this time), plops them down on Doug, and crawls back into his spot between Doug’s shoulder and the wall. 

He realizes now that they were sharing his only pillow, and he feels mildly awkward about resuming their closeness after the disruption, but… there’s no alternative, so it’s back to sharing.

“Start _here_ ,” Kirill says, taking away #137 in Doug’s hands and replacing it with #1. “Now, it’ll make sense.”

“I wasn’t particularly invested…” 

“Because it didn’t make sense! It’s good! It’s not like most superhero comics. Like, narratively. Trust me.”

Doug looks at him like he doesn’t trust him at all. “Aren’t comics for… no offense… kids?” 

Rolling his eyes, Kirill flips through the prologue to the panel where Arges’s powers manifest for the first time, shooting lightning from his eyes and accidentally killing his own parents. He glares at Doug, pointing to his evidence. “You tell me.”

“Huh,” Doug murmurs, “that’s depressing.”

“Not, like, overall, though.” Kirill flips them back to the first page, then settles back in on his side next to him, separated but still somewhat cramped together in his twin-sized bed. “I like _Justice Heroes_ because it’s not just, like, an indestructible hero takes down bad guys a thousand times, which I guess has its place and I still like it, but it gets kind of boring to me. It takes away the whole ‘How’s he gonna get out of it this time?’ thing because you know he’s gonna, no matter what. Probably with the same plot device that’s been used twenty times before. I like _Justice Heroes_ a lot more because there’s more of a… uh…. human perspective? Soc.. soci…” Kirill blanks on the syllables and how to form them, and kicks himself for getting _so_ drunk earlier. 

“Sociologically?” Doug supplies, and Kirill grins at the proof that he was actually listening. 

“Yeah! Everyone has mutations, right? But there are normal people too, who hate the mutants, because they’re different. So they’re outcasts over something they can’t change, right? Wonder Comics always went about it with, like, a social commentary thing in mind about how prejudice is wrong and stuff, _so_ what I’m getting at is that I think you might actually like it. ‘Cause the storylines are more about how people come together despite their differences and work together toward a better future and there’s a whole theme of hope…”

Kirill could keep going in about ten different directions – and he could do it eloquently if he was sober – but once he pauses, Doug starts to snicker and Kirill groans, feeling the social blunder of talking too much creep up his spine. Even though Doug “I’m Going To Eliminate Class And Poverty” Billingham might actually find some appeal in it, it may just not be in his interests or… well, yeah, he might be too old for it, although Kirill can’t imagine growing out of liking comics when the stories are aimed at adults. 

“What now?!” Kirill growls, the sting of Doug’s “hey, prepare a speech” prank still too fresh to forget.

“I thought you talked a lot normally, but apparently, you can talk even more.” Kirill groans louder, wondering if he should apologize or kick Doug out, but Doug continues. “I don’t mind, though. Kinda neat.” 

“Oh,” Kirill mumbles, embarrassed and surprised and pleased all at once.

Doug points to Professor Zander and asks, “Is this bald guy the same one I saw earlier?”

“Yeah! He’s the headmaster! He forms the Z-Men. He runs the school and gives them a safe place to be themselves, while also fighting stuff with his best students because… there’s gotta be fights.” 

“Of course,” Doug hums. It seems he’s been reading in earnest, a few pages in now as Kirill’s been talking, and Kirill smiles to himself.

“You can take those home, if you want. Just give them back to me when you’re done. I can lend you more if you like it,” Kirill offers, reading over his shoulder at Doug’s pace, and tries not to smile too much – but, really, he _is_ happy, even if Doug doesn’t actually get into it. He still bothered to listen, didn’t act like he was weird for being so passionate about it. Even though Kirill definitely could have said a lot more, he can save that for later. 

He dozes off eventually, for the second time, around halfway through the first issue. When he wakes up this time, morning light is streaming in and Doug’s gone, but so are the first five issues of _Justice Heroes_. Kirill grins into his pillow, kicks his feet a little, and – okay, moving triggers the hangover, but he doesn’t feel as miserable about it as he probably should. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello double deckers! usually i don't publish my early pieces while i try to figure out characters' voices but the fandom is so small... i need to contribute... one day i may figure out how to do this idea differently/better but for now i'm fine : ) needed to do something short and sweet and pointless before i work on bigger stuff for dd
> 
> i technically started this doc after ep 2 and named it "x-men rip-off" due to the VERY x-men-esque blue and yellow costumes they wear on the justice heroes cover in eps 1 and 2. ... then they introduced the actual x-men rip-off in 10. figures.
> 
> extra thanks as usual to my beta bsod :~)
> 
> title lifted from [four color love story by the metasciences](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgSdrM1obhE)


End file.
